


Together At Last

by Revever



Series: Something There (modern day Rumbelle AU) [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, also that rabbit, and very jealous Gold (of a rabbit), more serious talk, officially Rumbelle, what happened to Milah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revever/pseuds/Revever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle comes to Gold and Bae's house for dinner and to meet Thumper. And she plans on not letting the chance pass. Not when she's sure what she wants.</p><p>All Creatures Great And Small follow-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Thumper is starring also in my other story No Greater Power (and one-shot That Rabbit), where he is Gold's birthday present for Belle and the cutest menace seen in Storybrooke.
> 
> The part about fortune-teller is an idea and words of my beta. :)
> 
> If you are interested, here on my tumblr I've posted some of my OUAT meta: http://revever.tumblr.com/ouatmeta

 Gold woke up to the sensation of tickling on his face. He wrinkled his nose, then tried to scratch it. He flipped his hand, hitting something soft, and then felt it move out of his reach with weird, thumping sound. Puzzled, he opened his eyes and sleepily looked around.

Oh. The trail of dry droppings leading from his bed to the chair told him all he needed to know.

That. Rabbit. Again.

He had to clean the floor before heading to Bae's room to wake up the boy.

'Bae, why the rabbit isn't in his cage?'

Bae actually puffed up with pride.

'He must have gotten out on his own. Thumper is so smart!'

As if on cue, the rabbit appeared in the door. Gold cringed, then sighed.

'Alright, I'll put him in the cage, give him water and food. And you hurry up, you'll be late.'

Bae looked at him funny and Gold felt a bit ashamed. There was no need to let his nervous anticipation of what he was going to do mess with how he treated his son. And that rabbit, of course. Somehow rabbit maintenance hadn't seemed that taxing before the purchase. They were still in the process of fixing the new daily routine that included Thumper and negotiating who would be responsible for which part of rabbit care.

Picking up the rabbit and carrying him downstairs was a small miracle on its own and made Gold all sweaty and totally mad at the wriggling creature. But finally, having successfully ensured that Thumper was in the cage with locks improved by another piece of wire, he drove Bae to school and headed to the florist. He wondered what Moe French would say knowing for whom the expensive bouquet was.

Entering the library, Gold nervously hid the flowers behind his back. What if Belle didn't want to be seen with him bringing her flowers? What if him thanking for her help would turn into something that destroyed their friendship? What if she was angry at him for not thanking her the day before? But the day before was devoted to Bae and that rabbit, and it took him just this long to muster up his courage to actually be seen buying flowers and walking with them through the main streets of Storybrooke. From the expression on the faces of people who walked by him, he was making the day's highlights in the town gossips.

'Mr. Gold,' Belle smiled. 'Hello.'

Thank God, they were alone in the library. That might have however changed quickly, so he needed to act fast.

'I wanted to thank you for that phone call...' he said quietly. 'Here, it's for you.' He offered her the flowers he kept behind his back till now.

'Oh, that's...' Belle reached for the flowers. 'Thank you, Mr. Gold.'

'Ah... If.. If you want, you can call me by name. Or not. I realized I started to call you Belle after the fact, I'm sorry I didn't ask...'

'Hey, it's okay. I'd love to call you by name. Robert, then.'

He smiled bashfully.

'Belle.'

'So, I understand you were planning on buying a rabbit, Robert?'

She looked at him with overt curiosity.

'Yes... We bought the rabbit yesterday. That's why I didn't come here earlier...'

'It's okay,' she interrupted him, smiling. 'You're here now. And I'm curious, tell me more about the rabbit.'

'Then maybe... Maybe you'd want to visit, see him yourself?...' he blurted, not really believing he was saying this.

'Oh, that would be wonderful!'

'This evening? I'll make something special for dinner?'

'That'd be great.'

He smiled, she smiled and for a few seconds he was just experiencing and savoring the moment. Then he had to remind himself that she was coming just because of the rabbit she herself suggested to buy. Still, it was more than wonderful and Thumper deserved some nice treat for that.

The rest of that day passed in nervous anticipation. He picked up Bae after school and instead of taking him to the pawn shop for the remaining working hours, they headed straight home.

'Are we going back to check on Thumper?' Bae asked curiously.

Gold was reasonably sure that with food and water available, that rabbit could be safely left alone for eight hours. But then again, maybe not, especially when it was only his second day in the new home. Even if he seemed to take a detailed tour through the house at night. Gold started to wonder if he didn't miss any cables that had to be hidden from the rabbit's teeth, but since he didn't get any alarm calls from the fire department, it seemed okay.

'No, Bae, we're going home because, ah, Belle will come for dinner and we have to prepare everything.'

'Cool! Did you asked her on a date?'

For a moment Gold thought that he was going to lose control of the car and this time crash for real.

'No, Bae! She wanted to meet Thumper!'

'Oh,' Bae said and Gold couldn't tell what that 'oh' stood for.

'Is it okay that she's coming, Bae?'

'Sure, I like her.' Bae grinned and Gold felt himself relax.

Together they cleaned the house the best they could in the remaining time and Gold was pleased to see that additional wire actually kept that rabbit inside the cage. Thumper didn't seem any worse for wear after spending the day in there, after all they made sure to buy him the biggest cage available, complete with toys and sort of a little house in one corner, stuffed with hay and serving as a safe, private place. Thumper preferred to be outside however, bolting out immediately after Bae opened the cage doors.

'Bae, don't let him get lost in the house. And give him fresh water, okay?'

'Sure, papa!'

Meanwhile Gold started to prepare dinner. His best one, spaghetti pomodoro with grilled tempeh.

When everything was ready and the rabbit put back in the cage, the waiting proved to be unbearable. Gold found himself staring at the rabbit. Belle wanted to see Thumper. Was it very silly to be this jealous of the little rabbit? The little, sweet, beautiful rabbit, fearless and adventurous in the new place, making friends with Bae immediately and effortlessly and already having Belle's attention while Gold still struggled with everything?

It wasn't Thumper's fault, Gold reminded himself. It wasn't. That didn't prevent Gold from being disgustingly jealous, though. Of a rabbit. He was simply pathetic.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts and Gold almost tripped over his own cane trying to run for the door. But Bae beat him to it, asking who was there and opening the door to Belle with the sweetest smile possible.

No. He wasn’t going to be jealous of his own son. It would be even worse than with a rabbit.

'Hi, Belle,' he said instead, trying to appear calm and collected.

'Hello, Robert,' Belle smiled, just at him. 'I've brought cookies.'

'Cookies!' Bae yelled, losing all the sweet, gentlemanly appearance.

'And the chocolate ones,' Belle winked at the boy. 'Why don't you put them in the kitchen?'

Seeing his son disappearing with the Tupperware box made Gold stop his reflexive comment about not sneaking any cookies before the main meal. Belle smiled at him.

Everything was very polite and proper after that. The meal was uneventful, Bae was on his best behavior, and frankly, he was talking to Belle much more than Gold himself, again. After dinner, Bae took Belle’s hand and led her to Thumper's cage, babbling excitedly, even more so when Belle showed a toy she bought for the rabbit, a colorful, plastic carrot for chewing.

Gold sneaked out of the room, feeling the need to be alone for a moment to calm down and remind himself that everything was okay, that Belle didn't look angry or disappointed. When he was walking back, he heard Bae's voice.

'Mom would never agree to buy a pet.'

Peeking from behind the corner, he saw Bae sitting with Belle on the sofa. Thumper was exploring his new toy he got from Belle on the carpet in front of them.

'Do you miss your mother, Bae?'

Gold felt his throat constrict painfully and he was sure he didn't want to hear that, shouldn't be overhearing them anyway, but he just couldn't stop. He had to know if what Bae had told him once was true or if it had been just said to spare papa's feelings.

'No. A bit. But it's better without her. She was so mean, especially to papa, always so disappointed, impatient and angry. I don't remember much more. Hope she's happy now.'

Bae said it quickly, frowning and not looking at Belle. He looked really angry himself and for a brief moment it reminded him of Milie's angry face. Gold remembered how he had explained to Bae that it wasn't his fault that mom had left, even if Bae himself often had wished her gone. He admitted it to him in tears, apologizing, and Gold's heart finally broke into pieces, something that Millie's departure hadn’t managed to accomplish after all. But since that talk it seemed that Bae's guilt was alleviated. Contrary to Gold's own guilt over forcing Bae to grow up without his mother, Bae was angry because he was hurt that Millie didn't want him. If Gold had been a better husband... But maybe this way Belle... He shook his head. Why should he think that he'd be a better partner to Belle than to Millie? He failed once after all.

He returned to the room, pretending that he hadn’t heard anything, and from then they've spent a sweet, funny evening, playing some game that Bae excitedly brought form his room. No one even thought to be angry instead of amused when Thumper was repeatedly jumping on the game-board or tried to chew on the paper cards.

But finally it was time for Bae to go to sleep. The boy was dozing off anyway, leaning on Belle, as if it was the most natural thing to do. It looked so right, so wonderful.

And Belle stayed longer. She was in no hurry, she didn't get up to leave when Gold said it was Bae's bedtime. She tidied the game-board, when Gold was busy upstairs with Bae's toilet. She put Thumper into the cage and fed him. And patiently waited for Gold to return.

They were sitting by the fireplace then, with hot cocoa, which was Belle's brilliant idea. Gold was wondering what to say, for a moment getting really anxious - because of the quiet, because Belle might have thought that he was either boring or bored. But then the idea came itself to his mind.

'I've finished The Iron King,' he said. 'I liked Philip. I liked how hard-working and competent he was, how he thought about the kingdom first, unlike his brother. The conversation with Andrew during the hunting was beautiful. But I don't understand one thing, the way he was treating his son. He was so disappointed and displeased that Louis wouldn't be a good king, but Philip was his father. It was his job to raise and teach Louis. And the way it looked, it seemed like he expected his son to miraculously know everything and more, and to be able to do anything without learning.'

Belle smiled at him.

'Maybe he tried to raise his children the same way he ruled the kingdom? Only it doesn't work that way and the children found it too difficult to learn this way. And he wasn't that great with other family members too, remember how unsure he was with his daughters-in-law at the beginning? But you know what, I'd love to read the alternate version, where he started to teach Louis when his son was still a child and succeeded. He should teach all his children in fact, he himself was a king because his older brother died. And brothers of the king are a part of the council anyway, so they should know what’s what.'

'I'd like to read that too.'

There was silence again, but in that silence Belle moved closer to him and touched his arm.

'Belle...'

'Shh...'

She leaned closer and gently kissed him on the lips. He barely managed to return the kiss. Then she pulled away and smiled mischievously.

'I see that you liked it.'

He nodded dumbly. Belle sighed, then leaned even closer, and this time the kiss was full, passionate and long enough that Gold's instincts kicked in on time to return it.

'Finally,' Belle sighed contently, melting into his arms, when they had to stop for breath. 'I waited for this so long!'

Somehow this felt like the utmost praise, not a complaint.

'Me too,' he admitted. 'Oh, Belle...'

Belle smiled and kissed him again, then again. She was practically plastered to him, but didn't try anything more. And again, somehow he was sure it was not because she didn't want to, but because she miraculously sensed for how much he would be ready this soon, and didn't mind.

'You're wonderful, Belle,' he whispered.

'You're wonderful too, Robert. My wonderful boyfriend.'

He felt his heart flutter at those words, and he couldn't stop the foolish grin.

'And my wonderful girlfriend.'

They sat for a long moment, just being together, staring into the flames in the fireplace.

Then his mind caught up with what had happened.

'Belle...' he said timidly, and she looked at him immediately. 'Belle, but do you really want to be with someone like me? I mean, you're such an energetic person, you need new things, you're a bit more... impulsive than me. I'm just a boring old man.'

And that was a valid question, right?

'I think you're exciting as you are. You know well how much of a thrill I can get from a book, sitting peacefully in one place. You're much more interesting than all books. And if your age is playing a part in that, then it's only making it better for me. I want you just as you are.'

'Oh, Belle...' He pulled her closer and hid his face in the crook of her neck, her hair tickling his nose. 'And you are everything and much more than I would want in a woman. You're nothing like Millie.'

Belle rubbed his back, not allowing him to pull away at her next words.

'I've been hearing many gossips about you and Millie. They were often contradictory, but one thing was clear, that your relationship wasn't easy and wasn't happy. I want you to know that I don't believe in any of these gossips. Not then, and certainly not now. You are a wonderful man and a wonderful father. And I'm in love with you.'

'Oh, Belle...' he whined. Of course she had heard the gossips. How could she not? She was away in college for most of his marriage with Millie, but returned just in time to be there for the final years. People had plenty of time to fill her in on what she'd missed. How he was mistreating Millie, being the town monster, denying her everything, how he was boring, weak, cowardly and so very bad in bed. Yes, people talked. But the worst part was the constant worry how that would affect Bae and how people would treat his son.

'Shh,' Belle cooed. 'You don't have to explain. There will be time for talking. But I know you. And the man I know isn't the same man I've heard about in the gossips. The tales were too... Felt too much like what people want to tell about someone they don't like.'

This was a fact, after all, they didn't like him. And Millie, when angry, never had had any trouble with finding a sympathetic audience. Then he had been even more strict and unpleasant to keep his tenants and debtors in check, and the circle repeated endlessly.

'I...' Gold swallowed down the shame, suddenly deciding to say everything at the beginning of their relationship. Belle should know. 'I think she might have married me for money. She was poor before and of course, she swore to herself - no more. I was poor too when I was a lad, I understand it. But then she missed her adventures and moving, and all the wild stunts that she was telling me about, always so proud of herself. She had some light criminal record too. She tried to be sweet for me, but when it was clear that she couldn't... she started to behave worse... and worse. And she finally left. She... told me something on the phone, how she felt, and then... When I and Bae got home that evening, she was gone. Gone with her clothes, with cash, jewelry and with Killian Jones, a sailor and a bit of a criminal himself. And with no trace. She sent divorce papers by mail resigning from everything.'

His voice hitched and Belle threw her arms around him immediately.

'Robert, it's okay, you don't have to tell me this.'

'I want to. I want to, because I might be too afraid later. We were married for a few years before Bae was born. I was thirty four marrying her, a few years older than her, and she was, in fact, my first real relationship. She saw Bae as her last chance for happiness here, but it didn't work. She... she tried to make it work, but somehow couldn't. She wasn't happy, but I believed she could be, that we could work it out, that I could... could work it out, give her what she needed. She was extravagant, buying expensive clothes, perfumes, she enjoyed so much not being poor, but I finally had to limit her money. She didn't work, because she could do only... simple jobs, she didn't have much of an education, and didn't want to be seen like that. But she quickly got bored in Storybrooke and I didn't want to move to a big city, I have all my business here. Maybe if I... Maybe it was possible to find a compromise... She was going to the Rabbit Hole more and more often, alone, or with her friends. I didn't like it either. We stopped going anywhere together... But then there were many times when she really tried to be happy, tried to play with Bae, tried to find what she needed. It was always my job to do things like taking Bae to kindergarten, remembering about vaccinations and making most of the meals, but she tried...'

'Sure, she might have tried,' Belle said quietly. 'But it's not your fault either that it didn't work.'

'But she did so much for me. She married me. She gave me Bae.'

'Still, sometimes it just doesn't work. And I can't help but think that she could have treated you much better. You say she ran off into the sunset with some sailor? I hope he left her then for a fortune-teller.'

'What?...' Gold said, completely dumbfounded.

'What else did you expect? Of course it was a fortune-teller. And I bet that meeting our dear sailor, she started with: Well, love, I don't even need a sixth sense to tell you that this woman of yours is a cold-hearted bitch, but do what you want.'

'Belle!' he exclaimed, scandalized, but feeling better despite himself. Belle knew the gossips and didn't believe in them. Belle was in love with him. Belle thought Millie wasn't always right.

Belle was in love with him.

It was perfect just like that.

 

 


End file.
